edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My New Ed Part 1
Years had passed ever since Ed Edd n Eddy ended and both Double D and Nazz had got married and they now left ever since that day Eddy and Ed had been running out of ideas of making scams. "This is just so great I mean ever since sockhead and Nazz got married and ran off together we haven’t had any luck making any scams said Eddy". Double D has helped us Eddy said Ed sadly and who’s going to act and tell you not to do this asked Ed? Sockhead has been telling me what to do and not what to do and without him around I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT NOW screamed Eddy in a happy tone. But Eddy we will do badly now said Ed. We can do scams too you know we have planned a lot without sockhead said Eddy. Eddy you didn’t plan it or make them you always had Double D do them for us because he’s the smart one and your lazy said Ed. Well it doesn’t matter anyway said Eddy who was still happy that Double D was gone. I don’t care Ed we can do whatever we want now without sockhead now said Eddy. Just then someone arrived at Double D’s house and Eddy and Ed went to find out who it was. It was a new kid who looks like Double D but he doesn't act like Double D whenever he does dumb stupid things something tells Eddy that things weren't gonna go well for him. He looks like Double D and he sounds like Double D too said Eddy. We can do scams too you know we have planned a lot without sockhead said Eddy. Eddy you didn’t plan it or them you always had Double D do them for us because he’s the smart one said Ed. Just then the kid told Eddy and Ed who he was. I am Murray and I am your new Double D for now because I heard about what happened with Double D he got married and moved away with Nazz said Murray. Eddy and Ed were shocked that Murray was going to be their new Double D. WHAT YOUR GOING TO BE OUR NEW DOUBLE D screamed Eddy. That’s right Eddy and Double D already told me about many scams you guys did together and you blamed him for everything you messed up so don't do that to me said Murray. How do you even know about sockhead we never mentioned him until today said Eddy? Because he was my old friend from college said Murray. He told me to come here and hangout with you guys said Murray as he went to unpacking his stuff. Ed we got a problem here and this new kid is going to be the new Double D said Eddy. But Eddy how would we deal with this kid asked Ed? Eddy and Ed were shocked about what was going on that they had a new person being their new Double D and now they didn’t like it what will happened to Murray find out in part 2. To Be Continued Trivia